


The Wolf and the Rose

by Margaretha



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, F/M, Gothic, Non-Graphic Violence, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretha/pseuds/Margaretha





	The Wolf and the Rose

[ ](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/Kirsi_Mannonen/media/Wolfman-Howling-10-2-10-kc_zpsb4bsw9gk.jpg.html)

 

One night the humans came.

They wandered to the Gothic mansion, brandishing torches and pitchforks, yelling that they had came to protect children from the monster roaming in the forest. The mob saw the man and the woman standing in a flight of steps, former in shirtsleeves and in the waistcoat, nervously wringing his fingers, latter serene in crimson gown like a rose.

It was night of the full moon. 

The couple protected their home, their very lives, from these foul and inequitable intruders, and the cold morning light saw the woman and the werewolf, now again in human form, victorious over the corpses of their enemies.


End file.
